A Tree-mendous Problem
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: When a pint-sized prince wants a king-sized tree. One-shot. Enjoy and Merry Christmas, everyone.


A/N: A little attempt at holiday humor. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Nappa grumbled to himself as he followed Prince Vegeta to the outer forests of Vegeta-Sei. How had he been roped into this?

"I want this one!" Vegeta declared suddenly, snapping the burly Saiyan out of his thoughts.

The Saiyan royal was pointing at a large tree nearly as tall as the pillars of the throne room and so wide that Nappa could stand with both arms out and still not reach even half the width.

"Wouldn't you rather have a smaller one?" the Saiyan general asked. "Something less...monstrous?"

"I want a tree worthy of belonging to the Prince of All Saiyans," Vegeta stuck out his chest. "Get this one."

"How are we going to get this from here to the palace?"

"That's for you to figure out," the small prince answered. "And don't you dare damage it or I'll make you get one twice as big."

"Like the forest has one bigger than this," Nappa remarked.

"Try me," little Vegeta smirked.

"I'll be careful."

...

After miraculously heaving the tree to the palace, Nappa continued to struggle with the blasted thing, hoping his back wouldn't give out before he reached the Great Hall where the little imp had decided to display it. He could only hope the prince wouldn't change the final location of said tree for the third time.

"First it was it in his room, then he says the throne room, now he wants it in the Great Hall," the Saiyan elite grumbled as he carefully readjusted the tree's position, taking extra care not to damage so much as a single branch.

"I think it would look perfect in the Great Hall."

Nappa turned to see Queen Rosicheena.

"Of course, your Majesty," the large Saiyan said quickly. "I couldn't agree more."

"Good. And Nappa?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"It better not fall on him."

The Saiyan queen was smiling but her amethyst eyes were remained cold and her tail was thrashing, a sign of silent warning.

"Yes, ma'am," Nappa nodded quickly before hurrying off with the tree.

...

"I can't believe we filled the whole tree with ornaments and there are still some left."

Young Prince Vegeta gazed up at the tree. Tinsel, blinking lights, and ornaments of every shape, size, and color covered every branch. This tree was the biggest that had ever been in the palace and yet there was still an entire box of ornaments left.

"We'll just put these away for next year, your Highness," Nappa moved to pick up the box.

"No!" Vegeta bellowed. "I know what we can do with them. Nappa, pick me up."

"Pick you up?"

"Yes, you big oaf," the heir to the Saiyan throne sniffed. "Pick up and place me on the top of the tree."

Against his better judgement, Nappa did as the toddler prince commanded.

'If he falls and gets hurt, King Vegeta will kill me!' he gasped inwardly. 'And that's nothing compared to what the queen will do to me!'

"Now get back down there!" Vegeta ordered.

Again, Nappa did as he was told.

Only when Vegeta picked up a bright red ornament did Nappa realize what was happening.

"Prince Vegeta! Don't-!"

The red bauble crashed onto the general's chest, shattering on impact. Nappa cried out as broken shards pierced his forearms and hands.

"Hey, that was fun! Again!"

Vegeta picked up a green tree-shaped ornament and aimed straight for Nappa's shoulder.

The prince's reluctant caretaker managed to dodge the tree, only to be hit on the head by a snowflake-shaped ornament.

...

After Vegeta had finally tired of using his bodyguard for target practice, he came down from the tree and fell asleep on the carpeted floor.

Queen Rosicheena entered the room and picked up her sleeping child, laying little Vegeta's head against her chest.

"Well, it looks like someone had fun," she chuckled softly.

She then turned her gaze on Nappa. The Saiyan general's face was bruised and his arms, legs, and tail had scrapes here and there. Then she noticed the shards of broken ornaments littering the floor.

"Nappa," she spoke sweetly.

Nappa cringed. Whenever the queen used that tone of voice, a task he would abhor usually followed.

"Y-yes, y-your Majesty?"

"Do make yourself useful and clean up that mess."

...

...

Maybe not my best, but I just thought of this for a little holiday one-shot. Hope you guys like it. Feel free to leave a review, but no flames.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


End file.
